


It is what it is

by teamlarry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Butterfly, Interviews, M/M, Tattoos, it is what it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-11
Updated: 2013-07-11
Packaged: 2017-12-19 03:59:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/879200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teamlarry/pseuds/teamlarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So, basically, Harry answers a question about his butterfly tattoo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It is what it is

“About your tattoos,” the interviewer began. Harry’s lips formed into a small smile while he nodded.   
“What’s that butterfly tattoo?” Harry bit his lip and tried to hide the smile that was forming on his face. The tattoo had a meaning, but he wasn’t allowed to tell. He wanted to, he really wanted, but management forbade him to tell the meaning of the tattoo just like they forbade other things. Like his relationship and his friends. 

His eyes lit up when he got an idea. Biting on his lip he stared at the interviewer who was watching him interestingly and who was patiently waiting for an answer. Harry knew the risks of the answer he was about to give, but he wanted to. 

“Well,” Harry started, his deep voice echoing through the microphone. He felt the other boys’ eyes in his back. Of course they were curious to what Harry would answer, because they knew the reason behind the butterfly tattoo, as all the other tattoos. 

Harry bit his lip and withhold himself from looking at Louis or one of the other boys, because the interviewer and all the other people who would watch this interview would get suspicious and management would not approve at all. Instead, Harry ran his hand through his curly hair and smiles. 

“It is what it is.” The smile on his face grew wider and from the corner of his eyes he saw Louis was watching him with wide eyes. A grin spread on his face and Harry giggled softly, hoping no one heard it. To his relief, he noticed that the interviewer didn’t link Harry’s statement and Louis’ chest tattoo. He knew the fans would link it, obviously and management would get pissed, but Harry didn’t really care. All he could think about at the moment was that he actually dared to say this in an interview. 

\---

Louis pulled Harry by his arm to the toilets. Harry couldn’t help but grin at how Louis immediately wanted to be with him, just the two of them, alone. Louis let go of Harry’s arm when they were inside the toilets. A confused expression graced Harry’s face. 

The way Louis looked at him wasn’t really like he would normally look at Harry. His eyes were wide and the blue in his eyes seemed darker than usual, but that also may because of the lack of lights in the room they were in. 

“What the hell is wrong with you? Are you fucking out of your mind or something? You can’t just say that in an interview. People will suspect things and make up stories about us and they will get suspicious and you know management does not approve of this, Harry.” Louis suddenly snapped. For a second Harry thought he was done, but he just took a deep breath and went on with his rant. 

“They will call us within an hour and they will want to speak to us and you know we can’t deny that.” I swallowed the lump in my throat and looked up from the ground, right into his blue eyes. 

“Dear god, what the hell were you-” When green eyes met blue ones, Louis went silent. His mouth opened, but he closed it again without saying a single thing. A few minutes passed by while they stared right into each other’s eyes. 

“I was thinking that for once I had the right to tell people what I wanted to tell them and not just the lies and stuff that management makes us say.” Louis kept staring at the curly haired boy and he swallowed thickly. He knew Harry was god damn right. He had the right to speak for himself and not just tell things in interviews that pleases their management. It’s Harry’s life, Louis’ life, their life. 

“Aren’t you sick of lying to everyone?” Harry’s voice sounded hoarser than usual. 

“You know all of those stories people make up- they’re all right. They fucking know everything, they’re fucking right.” Harry sighed. He was determined to make his point and tell Louis that he had the right to make a statement like this in an interview as long as he was careful enough that the interviewer wouldn’t ask any further and get suspicious immediately after. 

“Louis, you’re my boyfriend and people should have the right to know that. I know I will never be able to say it out loud, because management will shoot us if I do, if we do. But please, don’t be mad at me or tell me I shouldn’t have done that, because you know you could’ve done the same thing.” Louis looked away from his younger boyfriend because he knew Harry was right. An uncomfortable silence filled the room. Harry was about to say something to break it, but Louis already did. 

“I’m sorry.” He muttered, scared to look Harry in the eyes. Instead he looked at his feet, obviously not paying attention to the colour of his shoes. His mind was somewhere else, thinking about what Harry had said and how he had made his point and was god damn right. 

Louis hated it when they had an argument and Harry won, convinced him that he was right. He couldn’t stand it when people tried to convince him about something and fucking won. Louis always wanted to win, that was just his temper. Harry knew it and that was the worst, he still tried and convinced Louis that he was right. 

“Louis.” Harry said sternly. Louis frowned and kept staring at his feet. 

“Louis, look at me.” His voice was soft and kind. Louis bit his lip and looked at his right, not wanting to stare in Harry’s emerald green orbs. A sigh left Harry’s mouth. 

Harry grabbed Louis’ chin between his fingers and lifted up his head. Louis’ eyes locked with his and Harry couldn’t help but smile. Louis nibbled on his lip and tried to hide his smile. The younger boy chuckled and shook his head at the sight. He thought Louis was adorable and oh so gorgeous. He was really glad Louis had chosen him above anyone else. And that was putting it very mildly.

“What are you thinking about?” Louis murmured softly, wanting to know what Harry was thinking about, since he wanted to know if Harry wasn’t mad at him or something. He couldn’t handle if Harry was mad at him, only the thought made him sick. Louis saw the dimpled smile appeared on Harry’s face and he instantly knew they were okay. 

“You.” Louis raised his eyebrows in surprise, a startling look on his face was the result. He wasn’t prepared for an answer like that. He didn’t know what else he had expected. However, Louis really liked to hear that Harry was thinking about him, because he liked to think about Harry too. 

“I was thinking about how gorgeous, adorable, cute and sexy you are all at the same time and how lucky I am that you’re mine.” Louis chuckled in his hand. His smile reached his eyes and the crinkles Harry loved and Louis hated so much appeared. Louis hated them, really, he abominated them. But Harry loved them to bits. Harry thought it showed Louis’ happiness, that his smile was real and that he didn’t fake one. Harry loved it when Louis let Harry see his real smile, he felt special and the tingling feeling in his stomach grew. 

Harry’s smile grew wider at the sight. Louis’ sparkling blue eyes looked at him like he was the most beautiful thing in the world, the most beautiful thing he had ever seen in his life and that made Harry even smile wider.

Although Louis never said it much to Harry, that in his eyes Harry was the most beautiful creature on earth, Harry knew it, just from the way Louis looked at him, eyes filled with love. Harry felt how Louis’ finger poked into the dimple in his cheek. It tickled and Harry giggled. 

Louis shook his head, laughing a bit at the girly sound that had left his boyfriend’s mouth. Louis sometimes didn’t get why Harry got all giggly when he was with Louis, the girly sounds that left his boyfriends mouth were sometimes even unexplainable. Louis didn’t even know a boy was able to make those kinds of sounds. 

“You’re funny.” Louis stated. Harry rolled his eyes, laughing. 

“Honestly, I mean it.” Louis bit his lip and poked in the curly haired boy’s cheek again. 

“Shut up, curly. Let’s get out of here.” Louis was about to walk out of the toilet when Harry pulled him back by his arm. 

“Wait.” Louis raised his eyebrows and waited patiently for what Harry was going to say. Instead, Harry didn’t say anything. Harry took a few steps closer to Louis, which made Louis smile a bit. Harry always has been that careful boy and Louis loved that till pieces. 

Although the number of times they had seen each other naked could compare to the interviews they did, Harry still was that careful boy Louis had fallen for. Harry never rushed anything and god, Louis wanted to kiss him so badly right now. 

As Harry could read Louis’ mind, he took another step forward and let his lips touch Louis’. A shiver ran down Louis’ back when his back connected with the cold wall of the toilet. Louis locked his right hand with Harry’s left one. Their lips moved in passion, a kiss full with love, devotion and eagerness. 

They both loved to touch and kiss each other. Their bodies were pressed against the other. It seemed like they tried to fill each other up, like they wanted to become one person. Harry moved his right hand towards Louis’ chest and let his fingers ran over his older boyfriends' chest tattoo. 

Louis deepened their kiss by opening his mouth. Harry gave in and their tongues touched, immediately moving against each other like they always seemed to do. Their bodies were one, although it couldn’t be showed on the outside, on the inside they felt like they were.


End file.
